


Messed up

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Open Ending, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: It kind of hurts now, to see James when they're no longer together.





	Messed up

It kind of hurts now, to see James when they're no longer together.

The blond is now going out with a nice young thing from what is surprising - Medical branch. Andy, or whatever his name is.

Q likes to think James’ new flame is similar to him - also tall and willowy, dark haired… but has full lips, a pointy nose, delicate freckles. And a more predictable working schedule as he's not a branch head.

He's always there when Bond comes back from a mission, able to sooth him, patch him up without gagging at the sight of blood and wounds.

That's how it started, really. 

The guy being the first one able to coerce James into going for a medical evaluation after a mission. Plying the blond with raunchy jokes, nonstandard approach to medicine (“One! Tumbler of whisky while I sew that gash up, Mr. Bond, and if you let me do a scan and ultrasound I'll allow you a fun pill.”) and smiles. Andy was just the right mix of fun, capable and easy going.

He was everything Q would never be able to be.

He was upright, could watch blood and gore but only from a safe distance of a computer monitor and he really wasn't… seductive, easy. Sexy.

He's still not sure how he and James got together in the first place, what the blond found so fascinating about the stuck up boffin and why he chose to pursue him. But he did.

And they had a good half a year together.

They didn't flaunt it, but most of his minions along with M, Eve and Tanner knew that he, what they called it, 'domesticated’ the 007.

But, as it seemed, not for long.

And now, looking as James talked with R, Q cursed himself out that it was him that suggested that maybe, probably, they weren't the best of pairs and they should… take a break.

James was angry, tried to persuade him, talk things out… but Q made up his mind.

They weren't that happy in their short time together.

Sure, the sex was amazing, and the blond did have a caring, soft side to him, but they had spats almost everyday, sometimes they didn't see each other for weeks - James away, him in the labs. And the wounds… and the flirting...

Q never thought he was a jealous person.

On an everyday basis he watched Bond flirt with and sleep with random people on missions and it never really registered with him. It was work. 

But when James was back, it was only him he flirted with, only him he was sincerely talking with, being open. Only him he threw those smouldering looks at.

Till Bond met Andy.

And Q's world turned on the axis, and he panicked and… ran. It was better to break it off before he was dumped. Or so he told himself. 

Being famous for dumping the 007 was not something he wanted to be famous for, but this was his life now. Watching the angry, bitter agent find solace in another’s arms after Q's own rejected him… it hurt.

He turned away, towards his work station, rubbing tiredly at his suddenly burning eyes.

“Are you alright?” 

Q turned around to spot James, standing just millimeters away looking worried and there was nothing Q could do to prevent the hot stream of tears to run down his cheeks.


End file.
